lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Wevv Announcement for the Misfits
Wevv Announcement for the Misfits was an e-wrestling mid-show segment written by Wevv Mang in April, 2006 as part of the Schizophrenia LIVE from Charlotte telecast. The segment featured Wevv announcing to The Misfits that they would face the Payroll at Revelations. The segment was re-posted as part of The Nearly Complete Works of Wevv Mang - The PWA Years. Promo At the top of the ramp, a team of security runs out as the Misfits Headbanger and Trey are putting the boots to Mr. Nobody and Random. Trey sees security coming and nudges Headbanger. Together they roll from the ring. Wevv Mang and Mr. Wang follow security, while the Misfits head off through the crowd, who give them plenty of room, and lots of backslapping and cheers. Security stops at the railing to the crowd, while Wevv and Mr. Wang slide into the ring. Wevv goes over to the topes and stops Security from pursuing the Misfits. Wevv sticks out a hand for a microphone, which Mr. Wang produces. Once it’s in his hand, Wevv turns back to the ring, and starts to speak while helping Random to his feet. Mr. Wang does the same for Mr. Nobody. '''Wevv:' Oh Misfits! Don’t run away yet, you yellow bellied cowards! I have some news for you that you DON’T want to miss. Are you all right Random? Random shakes his head, and stretches. He nods yes, and then winces at the motion. Wevv turns back to face the Misfits, who have reached the top aisle. Security blocks the exit. '''Wevv:' HOLD! Leave them be! Misfits! What am I to do with you? I suspend you, but you still feel the need to aggravate me. You attacked Random and Mr. Nobody, oh, Mr. Nobody, are you OK? Splendid. In the crowd, a few members of security tried to use the distraction to get closer to the Misfits. Headbanger saw them coming and started to move towards them, fists raised. '''Wevv:' Leave them BE I said! Stay where you are Misfits! I said I have something to say, and it’s about you! Wevv: Since you felt you could just break the rules when it suited you, I will break one of my own. I will break, no, let’s call it BEND the rules just this once. As of this moment, I will lift your suspension and return you back to the active roster, since you just can’t seem to stay away! The crowd cheers, and Random steps up and starts to ask Wevv a question. '''Wevv:' Not now Random! Allow me to finish please! Indeed, the Misfits are BACK! The crowd cheers again, and starts a Misfits chant. '''Wevv:' But that’s not all! Since I always cater to the fans, I will give them more than just their beloved renegade outlaws! I will even let them know that there’s something very special in store for them! Indeed, Revelations is coming up! The crowd cheers and Wevv smiles and lets them cheer. '''Wevv:' Better contact your cable company now, folks, and reserve it, because you certainly don’t want to miss this! At Revelations, I am proud to announce, it will be the Misfits vs….BOBINO! MR. NOBODY! AND RANDOM! THE PAYROLL! The crowd has a mixed reaction, but it’s loud. '''Wevv:' Oh, and there is one other thing you should be aware of. You see, you broke the rules, and it’s management’s policy to make sure that there are some repercussions. I hate to do this, I really do. I only wanted to protect an innocent bystander in your brutal, lawless world, but you wouldn’t listen would you? No, you thought I “had it out for you” when I was only trying to do what’s right! Wevv: Misfits, you force my hand! If lose your match at Revelations, then Juliet will no longer be working for you! Headbanger and Trey start shouting and heading to the ring. '''Wevv:' Don’t make this any worse for her! I’m not finished! She will still be a part of the Schizophrenia, but she will no longer be working for you! Indeed, I have an open spot on my Payroll for a woman with her unique…talents! So, step up and fight a fair fight! Payroll vs the Misfits! Revelations! Now get out of my sight! Security! Escort them from the building and make sure they DON’T get back in! See also *''The Nearly Complete Works of Wevv Mang - The PWA Years'' Category:Promos Category:The Nearly Complete Works of Wevv Mang Category:Segments